


Obligation

by Dahliaxat68



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Angst, Established Relationship, Ficlet, GIMP (GNU Image Manipulation Program), Hurt Kirk, M/M, Pon Farr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-04
Updated: 2013-04-04
Packaged: 2017-12-07 11:55:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 52
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/748239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dahliaxat68/pseuds/Dahliaxat68
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It will all be over soon. But, will I survive?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Obligation

Art by Elfqueen55

 

It was unrelenting. Never ending.

  What have I gotten myself into?   I must not fear this, He will know.   I must comply with his wishes.   It's his time.   He burns.    It should be over soon.   I can't help but be af...   No!!!! I must obey.   We all have obligations.


End file.
